sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Uninvited Guests
''Operation Uninvited Guests ''is the Eteno Imperial Armed Forces code for an operation in which a shuttle carrying ten Eteno commandos crashed on Earth. The year on Earth when the crash occured was 1987. (I just changed 1985 to 1987 so I could include part of Reagan's speech at the Berlin Wall) (Feel free to add to this. But make sure you read all about the Eteno first. (And possibly Ronald Reagan) Part 1 Chapter 1 It was a quiet day at Houston's observatories. The only thing of note was a comet entering the system during the early hours. Joe MacMillian was the only person manning the radars during the lunch break. Distracting himself with a primitive gaming system, he failed to notice that the comet that had entered the system was rapidly approaching Earth. Ten minutes later, John's co-workers arrived from their luxurious lunch. One of them, a bright, new, meteorologist, glanced at one of the monitors displaying everything in the Asteroid Belt. He took notice of the comet that had entered the system that morning. It managed to get through the field within a span of a minute, which deeply worried the young man. "John, did you notice that there is something heading right for us?!" "What in the name of god..." John and a few other astronomers crowded the monitor, gasping in horror at the accelerating object. "Alert President Reagan!" Alarms blared and one of the men present dialed the private hotline to the White House. "Mr. President?" An aide spoke, his head poking into the Oval Office. "Yes, Leroy?" Ronald asked nonchalantly. "We think there is a Soviet missile heading straight here. We haven't identified it, but we need to get you to the shelters." "A Soviet missile?! I spoke with Gorby last week about this! Alert the people immediately!" "We haven't confirmed it yet sir, and we don't want to cause mass hysteria for nothing." "So it's a big enough threat to evacuate me, but not the good people of Washington D.C.?" The young aide Leroy was left speechless with the hypocrisy of his director's request. "Alright, Mr. President. I'll check with all the agencies to identify this projectile." Both Reagan and Leroy perked up when they heard screaming from outside. "Is it here?" Reagan asked. Leroy shrugged and they both ran to the window. Outside were hundreds of scared citizens pointing at the sky. A strange shape in the atmosphere was quickly heading towards 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Both men in the office quickly moved under the president's desk. A tremor moved through the ground, knocking over a jar of Jelly Bellies. A slab of concrete flew throught the window and barely missed two paintings. After they were sure the impact effects had stopped, the president and the aide got up and walked towards the shattered window behind the desk that provided them shelter. Chapter 2 Lieutenant Colonel Anatoly Nyaschez woke from his shuttle's crash abruptly after being shaken by his comrade, Lance Corporal Boris Maoin. He looked around for his other squadmates in the torn-apart craft. The only living Eteno he saw was Boris and a bleeding, unconcious ISF Agent. He was still breathing normally, thankfully. Every other soldier had either been decapitated or crushed during the crash. Noticing unknown, armed creatures amassing outside of the cracked window, Anatoly and Boris clutched their guns in case any of the bipeds started to close in. Apparently unknowing of Anatoly and Boris, the blue-clad bipeds approached the shuttle. Boris noticed that the creatures had no idea that they were inside, and softened his grip on his gun. He grabbed a translator from a dead passenger's belt and tested it to ensure that it worked. He set the wireless earbud firmly in his ear, and turned the voice projector on the translator to medium. "Praschna sklono! Svot sken neg fo kanh gweick gruth skeival! Unidentified sentients! We are not hostile! We have wounded!" He spoke, facing the torn-open left side of the hull. Many of the creatures screamed and ran. The blue-clad ones stayed, however. One of them cautiously walked towards the smoking hulk of metal. Anatoly got up from his seat and carefully walked towards the gaping hole in the hull. He poked his head out, his hand by his pistol's holster. The sentients in blue raised their weapons at the sight of him, which caused Anatoly to pull his head back in instantly. He grabbed laser rifle from the floor and readied himself for combat. "He said that they weren't hostile!" He heard one of the sentients scold. "Come out! We won't fire!" Anatoly heard this through his own advanced translator and signaled Boris to go out. Boris cautiously walked out while the other soldier clutched his rifle in wait. Chapter 3 "Oh my god..." One of the police officers said fearfully of the short alien exiting the horrid wreck. The alien slowly stepped out, holding his hands in front of him to show he was not holding any weapons. The humans loosened their grips on their weapons slightly, unknowing of how to respond to first contact. One of them, a Sergeant by the name of Koln, approached the unarmed Eteno soldier. Boris reached into his bag, which elicited fright from the humans gathered nearby. Assuring them with gestures that he was not pulling out anything harmful, Boris continued to rummage around, feeling for a translator earbud. After a short moment of searching, Boris produced a pristine and unused earbud. He tossed it at the approaching human, who caught it akwardly. Boris gestured to his own ear. Sergeant Koln, understanding the gesture, placed the miniature electronic device in his ear. After ensuring it was snug in place, Koln noticed that the alien had one too. "Wh... what... what are you?" The human police officer managed to get out. "Lance Corporal Boris Maoin, serial number F3097TA21346, Imperial Devil Brigade, Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. You?" Boris replied. "I... uh... Sergeant Koln, Washington D.C. police... United States of America... human." Boris nodded and reached out with his right arm. A nervous Koln finally collected himself and meet Boris halfway. He shook the alien's hand, noting his unusual shortness. "United States... so you're a commonwealth?" "No. Our states are like provinces, or regions. Sub-levels of administration. So if you're a triumvirate, that means three people rule you, right?" "Not exactly. With us it sort of means three branches of government. The people, our leader, and our senate and congress. " "That sounds like our country..." Boris and Koln jolted as they heard tanks rumbling down the street. Anatoly revealed himself and ran to Boris. The tanks turned around the two corners to the left and right of the shuttle crash, cutting the two Eteno off if they tried to escape. Anatoly, being the slightly more paranoid one, immediatlely interpreted this as a show of aggression. He turned hard as stone, and raised his rifle. Shocked police humans then raised their guns. "Prasagni vendallonyem!" Anatoly blurted out. In his native tongue, that phrase meant: "Disarm yourselves immediately!", but nobody understood that but Boris. The Lance Corporal immediately told everyone to calm down. The rumbling tanks stopped as they reached the barricade blocking off the shuttle. Anatoly and Boris noticed that they were adorned with stars. "Listen. We need to start diplomacy now because if we know you are here, then the Kklxin will know in a matter of days. You need us, and we need you for the time being." Boris said, turning to Koln. "Kklxin?" Chapter 4 "General Kaston, Captain Kawa reports a shuttle crash in the Sol system. They landed on the only hospitable planet in the system. Apparently, the locals call it Earth. Should we send a Division to turn the locals to our side and recover our men?" A young page spoke to the esteemed General Kiera Anne. The female High General turned to the page and nodded. "Th' fou' ahmy is still in the sy'em. Send down a div from tha' uni'." "Yes, your honor." The page saluted and made his way out of the office and into the highways and byways of the Armed Forces Military Command Plaza on Hsthius. He walked towards the nearest phone bank and stepped in a booth. He connected his eypiece goggles with the comm system and began conversing with the mechanical voice. "What unit do you wish to contact?" "Fourth Army. 107th Quadrant Army. Sol system." "What soldier do you wish to contact?" "Captain Joseph Kawa. ENS Terrace." "Connecting now..." The aide sighed at the monotonous system he had to go through many times a day, every day. It was comforting to him, though, to know that there were so many brave Imperial soldiers that he ''had ''to go through this system. "Captain Kawa, ENS Terrace, who am I speaking with?" "Master Sergeant Franklin Kensington, Armed Forces Military Command Plaza, on order of High General Dostya Kaston." "Ah. Kiera's orders, eh? What did she request?" "High General Anne has requested you have General MacMillian send a Division of troops to the planet Earth to recover the shuttle and the crew as well as turn the locals to our side. "Alright, Master Sergeant. I'll let him know." "Thank you sir. Have a good day." "Hm." Captain Kawa switched off the communicator and turned to a comm officer on the bridge. "Contact the general. We need a div on Earth pronto." "Yes, Captain!" Part 2 Chapter 1 Anatoly and Boris were led into a lavish room with many splendorous paintings adorning the wall. The two Eteno's boots caused a crescendo of echos in the room. They were instructed to sit down, and did so quickly. "The president himself will be with you shortly." One of the humans spoke humbly. Boris nodded while Anatoly grunted in affirmation. "He is excited about meeting you both. The moment he heard about you he said that he needed to see you face-to-face." "Good to hear that your species seems to have good will." "Well, I wouldn't say the whole species. North Korea, the Soviet Union... we have our fair share of problems. You probably don't though, I mean... you're an empire! A spacefaring empire!" Anatoly chuckled at the aide's obvious misinterpretation. The aide became nervous and lost face, prompting him to leave the room quickly. A minute or so later, a somewhat-elderly looking man walked into the room, flanked by two men with glasses and pitch-black suits. Concluding that was the country's president, Anatoly stood and handed him an earpiece translator. "Zezno pracilionem!" Spoke Anatoly. It was a basic Eteno greeting Anatoly said for the sake of testing the president's earpiece. The human obviously understood and returned the phrase. "Please sit down, Mr. Nyaschez." He said in a friendly voice. Anatoly nodded and sat down in his chair next to his comrade. Amazed by the presence of extra-terrestrials, Reagan extended his hand for a universal greeting. Both Boris and Anatoly shook his hand firmly. "I understand that your ship crashed here." President Ronald Reagan said normally, containing his amazement. "Sort of. Our shuttle was damaged by a Grox raider group and we just barely managed to get to your planet before our life support died." Boris said in reply. "Grox? What are they, pray tell?" "Dasterdly creatures bent on the destruction of any sentient not their own." Anatoly answered. "So, your nation is at war with them?" "Yes. We have been for over a hundred years." "We've actually been in a state of near-war for about forty-five years. The only conflicts have been political wars in far-off countries." "Interesting. The Kklxin, however, would be a much greater threat to you than your near-state of war." "What can we do to stop them, Mr. Nyaschez?" "Once we can repair our ship or the Imperial Navy finds out we're missing, we can put this system under protection. Providing it is approved by command." "By the way, sir, what is your name?" "Oof, please excuse me. I've been so caught up in meeting a true extra-terrestrial that I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ronald Reagan, but please call me Ronald." "Alright Ronald." Reagan nodded and smiled. "I have one question. Your planet isn't unified, which is unusual to us. With apparently so many factions on your world in conflict, how will we establish diplomatic operations? A hundred diplomats for one world is quite a large amount." Anatoly inquired. "You could set up here, for NATO. My country is a member and we lead the world in economics, military strength, and technology." Boris and Anatoly nodded and stood up. "If it is alright with you, I would like to see more of your city. I may acquire information useful to the empire when they finally come." Reagan smiled and stood as well. "I wish I could join you, but I am heading to Berlin tomorrow. I had just enough time for this meeting, I apologize. I will assign you aides to assist you in understanding our culture. I will also give you Secret Service escort." "Thank you." "Alright. I do not know when I will next see you, but I hope it will be soon." Anatoly nodded, and they were led out by two aides and a black-clad agent that had walked in with Reagan. He being the only one in the room, another aide scrambled into the room. "Mr. Reagan! We have something on long-range radar!" Chapter 2 "Red light!" "STAND UP!" The assembly of Eteno paratroopers jumped to their feet in the jet/helicopter hybrid. The cargo door of the mighty craft opened, revealing clouds above, other Hawks on the sides, and a large forestland below. The cabin was bathed in a red, luminescent light on the side of the hull. "Green light!" "GO, GO, GO!" The dropmaster exclaimed, gesturing out of the craft while holding onto one of the hydraulic door supports. In line two abreast, the soldiers jogged up to the exit and jumped out into a sky filled with parachutes and yellow figures. Beyond the plasti-fiber filled skies was a gigantic, five-piece transport carrying the majority of the 300,000-man force. "Clear the DZ, men. If you encounter the locals, calm them and assure them that we are not hostile. If they resist, pacify with minimal force. We want a cleared landing zone, not a bloody battleground troopers! Now get to work!" Colonel Xavier exclaimed over the unit's radios. Soon, most of the paratrooper force hit the ground and didn't encounter any humans in the vicinity. "Cleared for landing, pilot!" Xavier commed to the pilot of the gargantuan transport hanging above the cloud cover. The silver beast descended upon the quaint, green forest below and lowered it's landing gear. The area it was landing in was relatively devoid of trees. It looked as though it may have been a campground at one point. After several minutes of surveying the landing zone for any life signs, traps, or serious obstacles the craft's pilots decided it was suitable. The transport lowered itself down upon the site, snapping the odd tree scattered around the area. When it hit the dirt, the enormous pods of the T-300 lowered it's ramps. In giant formations, Regiment and Battalion sized squares of infantry marched off the ship in immaculate synchronization. From the side pods came armour of all sorts. Tanks, walkers, APCs, trucks, artillery, and cargo carriers rolled off in lines twenty abreast. From the top cavity of the T-300, dozens of helicopters and fighters were released to patrol the airspace and mobilize the paratroopers below. Chapter 3 "... Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall!" The American President said loudly to the amassed crowds of West Berliners as an aide shyly approached him on the platform. "Ahem... Mr... Mr. President?" The aide spoke. Reagan turned, with frustration visible on his face. "Yes?" "Something big is going down in Washington State. Like that shuttle crash, it came from outside the solar system. We do not think it crashed, though. The Washington National Guard is deploying as we speak to determine if it is a thr-" "Mr. Nyaschez and Mr. Maoin informed me... implied in our meeting that their empire was going to find them. Send someone from the CIA if it means that much to you." "Ah, yes Mr. President." The aide quickly left the podium, unwilling to further disturb the inspiring speech at the wall.\ Colonel Xavier observed the marching square formations of Eteno Imperial Marines. He paced around the hastily erected camp, which was built around the stationary T-300. He observed the complex, intricate towns of tents and command trucks while whistling a redundant, but calming tune. Eteno, for some strange reason, took a keen liking to those kinds of brief musical pieces. Full symphony never really appealed to the short species. Without any reason other than the fact that he wanted to, Xavier changed direction and headed for the perimeter post furthest away. He dismissed the two Black Jackets guarding him as he arrived at the grass-covered, truck-mounted tent. Colonel Xavier climbed onto the bed of the almost unseeable vehicle and entered the tent on top. "Good evening men." The ranking Eteno officer spoke nonchalantly as he made himself known to the two oblivious sensor operators. "Good evening, sir!" They said simultaneously as they snapped to attention. "At ease, gentlemen." The two operators softened their stances and returned to their perimeter observtion. Xavier sat on the grass-covered metal bed of the floorless tent. "Loote-nount, somesing is approa-ching!" The Helerun (French)-accented soldier spoke to the other officer in the tent. "Wo' is it?" Lieutenant Skarn said as he walked over to the other man. Xavier stood and observed the sensor console along with the Helerun soldier and Skarn. On the topographical radar was the icon of an APC and infantry. The Helerun immediately grabbed his radio and alerted a sniper team. Agent Hampton warily observed the forestscape as her car proceeded at a slow pace. She checked her map as the driver kept the vehicle moving, taking care not to run into anything. The sky was getting darker, so it was difficult to see small obstacles. Without warning, three searchlights shone on the vehicle, startling Hampton and her driver. Three Eteno soldiers approached the vehicle with weapons raised. Hampton became very worried. She was not carrying a weapon and she told the National Guard to wait several miles away. She was defenseless. An official-looking Eteno walked up to the window, and tapped on the bulletproof glass. The driver rolled the window down, and Xavier activated his sound-projecting translator. "Ekski? You lost?" Chapter 4 Anatoly observed the lit city he was walking in with great interest. All of the structures seemed to be ablaze with lighting. Boris and himself were both thoroughly annoyed with the human escort they had. Did they not know they were elite soldiers? Despite being different species, when a guy is in a unit named devil, they are probably well trained. At least, that's what Boris and Anatoly concluded. Their ISF Agent friend was in a hospital, no doubt being observed well over by the astonished doctors there. Boris stopped as he noticed a carriage-like thing being manned by a husky man wearing a striped apron. He was handing out cylinders of hot meat in bread handles. He waltzed over casually, having waved off his guard temporarily. He caught the attention of the human almost immediately. "Uhh... how many'll ya have, pal?" The meat-bread human spoke nervously to Boris. "Ie. One." The Eteno replied, utilising his translator yet again in the urban jungle. The man nodded warily, and grabbed a cylinder of red meat from a hot, meat-filled grease compartment. He placed the round, smoking hot dog in a wheat bun. He handed it to him, and rubbed his fingers. Boris took the meat with one hand and rummaged through his bulletproof vest's cavernous pockets for a few Sporebucks. Grasping a small handful, he set it in the meat human's hand. "Consider it an alien treasure." Boris said understandingly. "Yeah... have a nice day... God, no more burritos and beer." The round meat sentient mumbled, almost incomprehensibly. "Hey Anato-... Anatoly?" The Lance Corporal inquired to nobody in particular. Anatoly observed upon a horrible scene occuring in an alley. A man with a knife was taking a frail man's wallet without any heed towards who the man may be. He pointed at a store, distracting the two Secret Service agents watching over him. Anatoly ducked into an alley and unholstered his high-powered laser pistol. He slowly approached the thief and his victim. "Drop the knife and put your hands behind your head!" He commanded solidly. "Yeah, or what freakazoid!?" There was no change in Anatoly's posture or facial expression as he shot the thief in the leg. "Next time I won't miss the bone. Drop the knife." Between screams of agony, the thief dropped his knife. "Here pal, lemme help you." Anatoly spoke as he approached a battered would-be victim of theft. Part 3 Chapter 1 Elite Devil Brigade commando Sasha Miller, perched on one of Washington D.C.'s taller buildings, observed Lt. Colonel Nyaschez helping a battered human to his feet. She tapped a button on her watch and crouched lower. "Kherlo-nel, I have located two of ze chrew. Ohrders?" "Refrain from revealing yourself to the sentients. Meet up with the scout team on the outskirts of the city, and head back to base with them. See you in a few days, Captain." Sasha removed her watch gingerly, and burned it with an electric heater bud to prevent anyone or anything from tracking her. Peeking over the edge of the building she was perched on, she noticed three gangsters approaching Anatoly from behind. Sitting rather precariously on the edge, she whipped out her long-barreled rifle from it's sling and carefully aimed extremely close to the lead gangster's foot. The moment the small cylinder of photons exited the barrel, Sasha had already rushed away from her perch. The commando hurried to the other side of the building and lept off, landing gracefully on an unfolded fire escape. Sasha lept over the side of the metal staircase and hit the ground. She ran from the scene before anyone suspected she was there. Agent Hampton eyed the cup of coffee set before her warily, before returning her gaze to the Eteno across the table. " Category:Stories